


Somebody Get Jonny a Drink

by deviouskirin



Series: Hockey and Generation Kill Walk into a Bar... [2]
Category: Generation Kill, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, brad colbert's dirty mouth, ray person's dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of <i>So, you've stumbled upon a kidnapping attempt. What do you do now?</i>. You might want to read that first, or this won't make much sense (it's a quick read, promise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Get Jonny a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is all @Wargasm's fault, because they told me to imagine Jonny and Brad meeting.

There’s a brief commotion at the nurse’s station, a six-foot-plus Viking arguing with one of the cops standing guard while the man that came in with him tries to calm things down. Jonathan watches with vague interest, because there’s nothing better for him to do now that he’s given his statement and Patrick’s been whisked off for a barrage of medical tests.

 

“-toothed, cross eyed, sister fucking hick,” the Viking spits, dropping into a chair across from Jonathan. “Couldn’t even go a day without getting into trouble.”

 

“Are you here for Ray?” Jonathan finds himself asking, curious; they seem normal enough, which means he never would have pegged them as being friends with _Ray_.

 

“Here to kill him, maybe.”

 

“ _Brad_ ,” the Viking’s companion admonishes with a grin and a friendly- but still forceful- punch to the shoulder. “Sorry, ignore him. Nate,” he offers, along with a handshake.

 

“Jonathan.”

 

“It’s a-”

 

“No means no, motherfucker!” Ray shouts as he stumbles out into the hall, followed closely by a doctor that looks to be on the verge of forgetting the Hippocratic Oath. “Brad! Tell this asshole that I don’t need stitches for this fucking paper cut!” he shouts, waving the arm that had been sliced open when he’d first been grabbed.

 

“Sir, please calm down. We need to-”

 

“Person,” Brad interrupts, leaning forward to pin the flailing man with an icy stare. “I was ten seconds away from coming my brains out when your inbred, white trash voice screeched out of my answering machine and I went soft so fast I nearly passed out. So you are going to sit the fuck down and let these doctors do whatever the fuck they want to do, up to and including castrating your retarded ass for the good of the planet, or I will end you. How copy?”

 

Ray blinks down at Brad, then glances around his shoulder to where Nate is rolling his eyes hard enough to risk straining something.

 

“Solid copy,” he grumbles, letting the doctor pull him back into the exam room he’d stormed out of.

 

Jonathan decides he’s not nearly drunk _or_ sober enough to deal with this shit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [谁来给Jonny一杯酒|Somebody Get Jonny a Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145295) by [rryiyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu)




End file.
